Darkness of Harry
by Vaneguard
Summary: A Dark Fic about Harry. after OotP


 Dark Harry fic

  Harry Potter…It's a name that was rejoiced 16 teen years before for he was the cause of the fall of one of the one of the greatest Dark Lords in history. Now though the name is somewhat of a shield that the magical community uses to hide their own fears now that Voldermort has once again grown stronger in power and is terrorizing the world.

 This symbol of last hopes right now though is sitting alone in the smallest room in one of the most boring towns in the world…

                                                            *             *          *

Harry was at the moment staring out into the night on the eve of his 16 birthday.  Stopping only now and then, in his watching of the sky to glance at the dull red lights of Dudleys old alarm clock. 5 minutes, 5 minutes till his 16th birthday. 5 minutes till he can do magic out side of school. 4 Harry watched the clock counting down the seconds, 3, 2, 1… Smiling slowly he looked out into the empty sky. The sky that was empty of owls, empty of letters from his friends. The people he risked his life for again and again. Gripping his wand tight a small growl escaped his lips as he thought of how his summer turned horrible.  _How Herminie and Ron have been so bloody busy in their new relationship. That their letters (always reminding him the Sirius Harry's only family members death wasn't his fault) that originally came frequently throughout the beginning of the summer then coming farther and father between, till the stopped coming all together._

_Then there was Dumbledore, that stupid old fool._ The tip of Harry's wand started shooting out red sparks as his mind turned to Dumbledore. _Stopping me from leaving the Durslies, appointing members of the phoenix to guard my neighborhood day and night as if I'm an invalid. And last but definitely not least he betrayed me when he appointed Snape to teach __occlumency__to to block out Voldermort. When all it seemed to do was open my mind more so he could get in and  protect an image of Sirius in trouble. Which stupidly lured my pathetic ass out and caused Sirius to come after me fearing for my life. The **she** murders him, that worthless pathetic tool of Volermorts, Beatrix Lestrang._

  Harry's eyes blazed green as he thought of her. The grin on her face as she killed his god father, the threats the insults and how good it felt to hold her in the _crucio_ curse. Biting his lip till he tasted blood Harry reigned in his anger. Feeling adrenalin and magic roaring through his veins at the memory of the dark curse.

 Sighing closing his eyes Harry sat down on his narrow bed bearing his face in his hands as the familiar itching behind his eyes threatened to leave him crying. _Come on you owe it to him don't cry_ Harry thought.

 Rolling his shoulder Harry looked up from his hands just in time to catch a packet of letters in the face. Shacking his head blinking hard Harry looked up seeing 3 owls starring back at him from his windowsill. One was his own beautiful looking snowy owl Hedwig, who was looking rather pleased of herself at the letter retrieval, One was an especial regal looking barn owl and the last looked like a feather duster must have crashed which could only be Errol.

  Quickly striding across his room, which isn't saying much considering how small it was, Harry picked up Errol plopping him in Hedwigs cage next to the water dish. Giving a thankful hoot to Harry Errol quickly started drinking the luke warm water. Harry grinned gently stroking Hedwig soft feathers before caring her to her cage setting her down beside a now passed out Errol. Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers softly as he turned to his letters ignoring Dubledores school owl completely. Picking the letters up Harry quickly scanned the addresses easily guess whom there were all from by the handwriting. _Great _Harry thought_ The old fool, the annoying git Ron and a letter from gringotts if my life gets any more complicated I'm going to kill someone. Well better to work my way down, _Harry thought cracking the seal on the gringotss letter. 

Dear Mr. Potter 

 Now that you are of age we have the great fortune to present you with your total of your inheritance. You are the soul heir of the Potter family and the heir of the Black family. Pleas make your way to Gringotss bank to claim your inheritance in the next week we will be waiting for your arrival

Gringgots head Banker

 Immediately after finishing the letter Harry's heart fell to an all time low. _Im all alone, all my family is gone my friends forget about me and I cant even get to the wizardry world without Dumbledores permission. _Dropping the gringotss letter to the floor Harry picked up Ron's letter with a sigh and began to read.

Dear Harry

Hi mate how's your summer going? How are you after that issue that happened last year? Herminie and me are doing great she's spending some time at the Borrow. She ask how you're doing and sends her love. Hope to here from you soon.

Ron & Herminie 

 Ripping the letter in half, then shredding the halves Harry gritted his teeth feeling his anger seething in him. _Bloody gits! They totall forgot about my bloody birthday the oly care about telling me thae are alone togeth? I never forgot about them never, The first letter I get in weeks and It dosent even say happy birthday hope to see you soon!_

Kicking the side of his bed hard Harry collapsed down on it holding the last and most dreaded letter.

Dear Harry

 I'm sorry to say but I must once again deny your request to leave your Aunt and Uncles house. It is just too dangerous at the moment especially with Tom after you. I hope that you are having a good summer though and as soon as it is safe ill owl you and you can go to the Weasleys. I'm sure you would love that.

 Have a good vacation

Albus Dumbledore 

P.S. Your owl results are in the following envelope I'm quite pleased with your results.

 "Request !?!?" Harry screamed at the letter. " I did not bloody request anything I demanded you let me out. You cant control me I wont let anyone control me!" All the letters then in Harry's room exploded into green flames leaving nothing but ashes drifting to a slightly singed carpet. Grabbing his wand and performing a quick levitating charm on hi trunk. Harry kicked open his door and stated down the stairs to the front door.


End file.
